Cool Lips
by Tinta-Radioactiva
Summary: Para Brick no hay mayor vicio ni placer que se compare a los besos que le da su chica. Ni un helado de limón o una mujer mayor, igualan esa maestría única para complacerlo en dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Quitarle el calor y darle amor.


**Disclaimer:** The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen, y si la vida no gira 180° jamás lo harán. No escribo con fines de lucro, es mera diversión.

* * *

**Cool Lips**

Si de algo está seguro Brick, es que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida ruin y criminal es conocer a Blossom Utonium seguidamente de dejar a sus diecisiete años aquella actitud de mujeriego que la repelía y empezar a ser el único busca problemas que robara la atención de la hermosa pelirroja en aquella extraña ciudad donde el calor y los villanos habitaban en cada jodida esquina. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo era _un hombre_ discreto y no le costó trabajo adaptarse a las condiciones que la muchacha le ponía después de ver cuantos beneficios traía después en manos.

En especial los días de calor, cuándo los grandes rascacielos de vidriería de espejo freían con dolo a cualquier ser que anduviera por las aceras o que al estar volando un reflejo le dejara la cara toda rojo por el cálido quemante rayo. Era en esos días cuando Butch más se divertía cansando a Buttercup volando pasionalmente por todos lados ambos siempre provocándose hasta que un reflejo los cegaba y entonces desaparecían entre golpes y patadas en el aire, y puntual el moreno obligaba a medias a sus hermanos a salir en busca de problemas. Boomer jamás rezongaba el salir por un rato del asqueroso departamento que tenían y él, jamás se oponía sabiendo lo que vendría después de una calurosa pelea bajo los rayos del cancerígeno sol.

El mayor de los Rowdy odiaba el Sol, pero amaba a _su novia_ y esas habilidades tan suyas de recompensarle cada golpe y gota de sudor en batalla. Por qué no hay vicio ni placer en esa vida que se le compare a los besos que Blossom le da mientras lo aprisiona contra una pared en un oscuro y maloliente callejón que aun cuando no es alumbrado por el Sol, despide calor por cada ladrillo. Ni un helado de limón o una mujer mayor, igualan esa maestría única para complacerlo en dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Quitarle el calor y darle amor.

El pelirrojo esta acalorado y esa chica está fresca como lechuga, aun cuando minutos antes se peleaban frente a media ciudad de Townsville con salvajismo y cierto dolo en algunos golpes, ella no transpira ni tiene la frente perlada como él. Sigue intacta, sin ningún golpe o rasgadura en su vestido rosa. Va perfecta tal y como a Brick le encanta. De pronto el calor desaparece justo cuando la lengua de la chica se introduce en él, intrépida y atrevida Blossom se le pega más de lo humanamente posible y Brick siente llegar su parte favorita de cada beso que ambos se propinan…

Una ráfaga fría entra en él, por un momento para de correr el sudor de su espalda y su piel solo se concentra en sentir el escalofrío de como su lengua se escalda porque _su bombón_ ha usado ese poder que de las tres hermanas solo tiene ella, de una manera muy distinta que solo un villano como él y solo él probaría jamás en un momento tan crucial como aquel. ¿Quién pensaría que sería un imbécil con tanta suerte? ¿Quién creería que un día ese poder serviría para otra cosa que no fuera patearle el trasero? Brick sonríe en pleno beso con algo de dificultad y abre los ojos contagiando de la misma acción a la chica de orbes rosas con la diferencia de que ella decide romper el beso. Un vaho helado escapa de entre sus sonrosados labios y el pelirrojo se relame entretenido sintiendo sus labios estar retenidos en una prisión de hielo. Como rutina, la mayor de las Utonium se sonroja con violencia y pierde su vista en el cielo fingiendo buscar algo para controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y parar por un rato de hacer aquello con Brick.

"Me has vuelto a congelar los labios, Bloss..." Le reprocha juguetonamente el muchacho apegándola otra vez a su cuerpo con ayuda de su brazo que ahora estrecha la cintura de chica traviesamente.

"No ha sido mi intención, sabes que pasa de repente. Más cuando hace calor". Brick sonríe ante la pena de la muchacha y un pedacito pequeño de hielo cae al piso, dejándole una sensación de ardor en los labios que rápidamente se ve aliviada cuando Blossom le roba un beso. "Además creo que te gusta".

Sin más vuelven a besarse pero esta vez, Brick la obliga con su propia lengua a soltar ese vaho helado que siempre surge cuando la muchacha está en sus límites. Blossom lo vuelve a poner contra la pared, poniéndolo en una contradicción en la que la chica le quita el calor pero con cada roce de sus manos lo vuelve a poner de ambiente.

Ni él cree que sea tan afortunado, de tener una novia tan atenta que le desvanezca justamente de _esa manera_ el calor del ardiente Sol…

* * *

_N/A: Vaya, vaya desde hacía unos días creía que mi primer fic sería de otro Fandom pero no me arrepiento de esto. Me ha gustado, espero que no sean duros conmigo es el primero que decido publicar y sé que hay cosas que aun debo de pulir. _

_Gracias por leer y espero me den buenas opiniones ;)_


End file.
